Come Hell Or High Water
by FruitPlaty
Summary: Dean's having a whacked-out dream


**COME HELL OR HIGH WATER**

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Eric Kripke_

Dean wasn't used to such colourful dreams. Not even the alternate life the Djinn gave him had been this vibrant. The brightness was severe, and his eyes felt like they could water if... If he didn't know this was all very unreal.

The sound of clashing metal made Dean's head turn upwards. There were strange white beings floating in the air, swinging what appeared to be swords at each other. There seemed to be some order to their actions, as if it was all some choreographed military exercise. Dean turned his attention to what lay behind.

A volcano? So, that's why it was getting so hot.

The noise of a car horn caused Dean to blink. He nearly lost his footing as he jumped around and stared at the shiny blue car as it drove towards him. Perhaps less shocking was the sight of Bela Talbot in the driver's seat.

The car came to a halt; its right front wheel close to Dean's feet. Bela showed her bright white teeth as she spoke, "So, you finally came."

Odd. Dean was sure he couldn't stand her voice before. He smiled, shaking his head, "Makes sense you'd be in this warped mess."

"I'd say the same if this was my dream." Bela leaned over, and opened the passenger door, "Climb in." Dean's eyes went straight to her cleavage, and then noticed a tattoo peeking out from under her top; it appeared to be very similar to his own. Bela looked down and then smiled, "If we'd had that angry sex you would've known so much sooner. Now, come on. Get in!"

Dean scoffed, "Into that? No thanks."

"It's an Aston, a Bond car. I was reminded of him when you walked down the stairs in that suit."

Dean swallowed, "I think I'll keep walking."

"Where?"

Dean looked down to see that he was trapped on an island of asphalt. Fiery lava surrounded him, and it was creeping closer and closer to his feet. He stared at the Aston floating on the lava, inched towards the passenger door and jumped in. As he sat down, the seatbelt instantly locked him into place.

"Ooh, safety in hell."

Bela looked in the rear-vision mirror, "Is that where we are?"

Dean blinked, "Then where the hell are we?"

Bela pointed up towards the bright white beings fighting in the air above them. Dean could now see spears and shiny shields as well as the swords. There were also four other blobs of white, hovering against the smoky orange sky.

"Purgatory?" he questioned.

Actually, it's just your head," Bela turned the steering wheel and the Aston moved away from the disappearing asphalt island. "But it's nice to know you've been thinking about me lately."

"You were in..."

"Yeah, I was."

"Was?"

She smiled at him, "Oh, you didn't get the memo? I got upgraded to tortured spirit."

"Nice," Dean sneered. "I hope some bastard pulverises your ghost ten times over."

"Sadly for them, I'm only haunting you."

"Great."

The Aston Martin floated towards another island with four women dressed in sheets, fanning themselves with feathers. Dean fiddled with his seatbelt, but it would not budge.

"Honey, you're stuck here until you _learn _something."

"But I could learn something over there," Dean whimpered.

Bela touched his forehead, "The heat's getting to your brain..."

Dean blinked at Bela, who was now almost naked with just a sheet wrapped around her; a sheet that looked suspiciously like many one hundred dollar bills sewn together.

She smiled seductively, pointing ahead. "We both need to cool down."

Dean turned to see a car wash ahead of them, "Huh?"

"Looks like Cas will be joining us."

"What?" Dean looked back at Bela, now returned to her previous attire. Dean sighed, blinked, and then scoured the area around the car. He gasped, "Are those horses?"

"Ponies," Bela stopped the Aston as it reached the car wash. The four shiny, yet almost transparent, ponies sidled up against it, and in the middle of them hovered an angelic being, wings tight against its back, arms outstretched towards Bela. She smiled, placing her hands in the care of the angel's, and was lifted out of the vehicle. The angel set her down on the back of the pony to its left, and she ruffled its mane before turning back to Dean.

The angel put forth its hand to him, "Will you come?"

Dean squinted, "Cas? Castiel?"

"Yes," the angel tilted its head.

"You don't look like Cas."

"Duh," Bela moved her pony to the other side of the Aston. "He's not wearing any vessel."

Castiel twisted around so that his back was still protected by his ponies.

Bela grabbed Dean's shoulder, "Come with us."

"But where are we going?"

Bela sighed, "Sorry, Cas. I tried." She jumped from the pony to back seat of the Aston. The pony then cantered back to Castiel and reformed the protective shield around the angel.

Castiel shook his head, "Try again. He needs it." And with that the ponies floated into the air with Castiel safely in their midst.

Dean coughed out a laugh, "Uh, okay."

"Dream's getting a bit long now." Bela yawned as she stepped into the driver's seat.

"Really?" Dean yawned too, "But what were you trying to do? What do I need?"

"You're not ready yet." Bela turned the steering wheel, and moved the Aston into the car wash. "You need to accept things as they are first, and then maybe you can move on."

"Move on? Wait..." Dean glanced up at the large blue brush above his head. "Shouldn't we be getting out?"

Bela put the car into neutral, "Your dream."

"My..." Dean got soaked with soapy water. Bela laughed. Then she got soaked. Dean laughed. Bela pushed a button on the dashboard and the roof closed in over them. Dean shook his head, "That couldn't be done before?"

Bela peeked at her wet, practically see-through shirt. She smirked at Dean, "Your dream."

Upon waking, he could still hear the squelching movements, still feel the soft damp leather, still see that tattoo. It wasn't much like his after all.


End file.
